A Second Chance for Me
by pandora-phantomess
Summary: the year is 2005 and two lost souls manage to find eachother but can they find themselfs? Erik and Sophia will struggle to find the love they have so long been deprived. Can they forget the others who where once in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2005 (A/N yay my first story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!) Sophia De Lancourt ran through the rain tward the old opera house. She had just had another arguement with her parents about har wanting to become an actress. Sophia had been home schooled all her life and plays where basicly the only time when she was able to be herself. Finaly she reached the old dark building which had been out of use for some time, but on her thirtinth birthday Sophia found her way in. Ever sence then theat is where she would go whenever she woud run away. she did not know why but somehow she never felt alone in there. there where of course roumers that it was haunted by an opera ghost. "Well every theater has one" sophia chuckled to herself. All at once she remembered what day it was; her sixteenth birthday. She walked around to the back of the building to a small opening, she tossed her backpack inside before climing inside herself. she dropped down and fished the lantern out of her bag. the light helped her find the opening to the small chapple. Once inside she went up the stairs to the dressing rooms and at the end of the hall was the room where she normaly stayed. It already had some of her things in it. "Ahhhh home sweet home" she sighed to herself. looking around the room shw spoted her favorate thing in there...the big full leingth mirror in the corner. She stood up and walked tward her reflection. "Happy birthday to me" she said touching the cold surface of the mirror and wondering if there was another side. (A/N so that was the first chapter. do please tell me how you liked it... or did not like it Pandora-Phantomess) 


	2. Alone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom in any way what so ever (too bad)

"So now I am all alone again nowhere to go no one to go to with out a home with out a face to say hello to."

Pandora sang still looking into the mirror. Suddenly she had a feeling that she was not alone. It was not a bad feeling more like she was being watched over.

"Hello"?

She said looking around the room. 'This is crazy no one is here' she thought to herself.

Pandora went out of her room and followed the hall to the costume room. It was a medium sized room with clothes of all colors and shapes. She shifted the costumes around and finally found what she was looking for. A long dress that was black with red lace and a corset that fit her. Once she was finished putting on the clothes she decided to go looking around to refresh her memory where everything was.

She walked down the narrow corridor to the stage. She walked around the stage looking out at the empty house and took a bow.

" Thank you thank you so much thank you. You are a wonderful audience"!

she bowed again. She danced around the whole stage and fell into a trap door that had not been open before.

A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Review pleeeez! I know it is short I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	3. what is the mask hiding?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom in any way what so ever (too bad)

Sophia fell for what steamed like forever, screaming all the way down. She hit her head on the wall of the tunnel and blacked out.

She awoke to find herself in a bed with velvet sheets with her head pounding.

This has got to be the strangest hospital I have ever been in. She thought to herself without opening her eyes.

Once she did finally open her eyes she sat up so quickly that she fell out of the bed.

"Holy shit! What the hell- where the fuck am I"? She shrieked.

All at once a man came out of nowhere picked her up and put her back on the strange bed.

"Get your damned hands off me you you you …incredibly handsome fellow you"!

"Wait what am I saying you kidnapped me go away!" she yelled at the man who was now continuing to look at her like a crazy person.

Well he would not be the first. Thought Sophia.

At last the man spoke "you Madame are in my home and you will be leaving as soon as you are well again. Alow me to introduce myself I am the phantom of this opera house so you WILL do as I say. Do I make myself clear"?

Sophia nodded as she looked at the man before her. He was tall with black hair, green eyes, he wore a cape and an old fashioned evining suit, his face looked tired and sturn, but those eyes told a different tail she could not yet make out, but the one thing to catch her eye the most was a white mask that covered half of his face.

The phantom of the opera can it be true? She thought to herself looking him. What is that mask hiding?

A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Review pleeeez! I know my chapters are short I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


End file.
